Girls' Night
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Cute little Standalone. The title pretty much explains itself. R&R pretty please :


The whole gang was sitting in Monica and Chandler's apartment.

''Hey you know what we haven't done in a while? Girls' night,'' Phoebe said to Monica and Rachel.

''Yeah, you're right. Monica, what do you say? Are you free tonight?'' Rachel asked.

''Uhm, I think you forgot that Chandler lives here. And I have no intention of just kicking him out for the night,'' Monica replied.

''Chandler, you can stay at my place. Maybe rent die hard?'' Joey said.

''Sounds like a plan. Ross, wanna come?'' Chandler asked Ross.

''Sure.''

''Alright,'' Chandler said, standing up, ''let's get going.''

Monica followed, taking Chandlers hand. ''Don't I get a goodbye kiss?''

Chandler just smiled and kissed her on the lips. When they parted, they looked into eachothers eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Followed by another, then another, then another and another until Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. The others just watched the couple. Rachel with a smile, Ross with a disgusted look, Phoebe just annoyed and Joey with an expression that clearly said 'yeah baby!'. As the kiss went on Phoebe spoke up. ''Guys,'' she said. Ross tried it too ''Mon, Chandler!''

''Guys, seriously!' Phoebe practically screamed.

Slowly, their kiss ended. ''I love you,'' Chandler whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Monica smiled. ''I love you,'' she whispered back, kissing him again.

''Ok, come on Chandler,'' Ross said grabbing Chandler by the arm and guiding him outside, ''Bye.''

When they were out the door, Monica turned around and sighed happily. Rachel and Phoebe just smiled and shook their heads.

''Geez, Mon,'' Phoebe said, ''I thought you were through with that phase by now.''

''Yeah, Mon, that seemed like one hell of a kiss,'' Rachel added.

''It was,'' Monica replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

The others followed, ''Is he a good kisser?'' Rachel asked, sitting down.

''It sends shivers down my spine every time .''

''What about, you know, other stuff?'' Phoebe asked.

''One word: mind-blowing.''

''I'm sorry but I can't picture him like that,'' Rachel said.

''I'm the only one who's allowed to see that side of him and I'll never let him go.''

I know this has been done like a thousand times by now but I just couldn't resist. I hope you like it :)

''That's so sweet, Mon. But what's he like? I mean I know that he's such a great guy but is he romantic?'' Rachel asked.

''He's so wonderful. He's sensitive, loving, caring and he can say things that make my heart flutter and I know he means them. I'm the luckiest women in the world to be the one he loves. God, I'm so in love with him.''

''What happened to the insecure Mr. scared-of-commitment?'' Phoebe asked.

''He got hurt so many times that I guess he just lost faith in people. Once, he told me that every time he started to picture a future with a woman, she either left him or cheated on him and he got hurt in the end. The best examples for that are Janice and Kathy. Man, I hate those bitches.'' Monica said, looking suddenly very pissed off.

''But if he doesn't have faith in women then how come that's different with you?'' Rachel wanted to know.

''I would never do anything to hurt him. I love him more than life itself and I'm dead serious about him. He knows that and over time I gained his trust, I guess.''

''You're really crazy about him, huh?'' Rachel smiled at her.

''Yeah,'' Monica said standing up and walking over to the door.

''Where are you going?'' Phoebe asked her.

''To see Chandler,'' and with that, she walked out the door. About 3 minutes later Chandler and Monica came stumbling back into the apartment, kissing. Oblivious to Phoebe and Rachel who just sat there, grinning. They crashed into their bedroom. Silently, Phoebe and Rachel snuck out of the apartment.

So much for 'Girls' night'.

A/N: For people who have read my other fics as well, this might be familliar. The things I'm posting right now are from a longer fic I've got on here and I'm editing that and splitting it up in different, shorter fics. Review to make me smile, would you? You'll get a virtual hug too :D


End file.
